


德拉科之死

by eatApie



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 11:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatApie/pseuds/eatApie
Summary: Summary：我快死了。*人物OOC 非典型HE 但是是HE 马龙之死的拙劣模仿之作*预警：有非cp的性爱描写 有部分R15描写*接受不了的请点叉 未完 是个万圣节贺文预告 还没写完*感谢观看





	德拉科之死

    我知道我快要死了。

 

    这一秒。或者下一秒。

 

    明天或者后天。

 

    也许每一个迟暮之人都有这般预感：你要死了，行将就木。你坐在会发出嘎吱声音像是窸窣的老鼠那般的轮椅上，你盯着钟，钟摆小幅度地摆动着、摇晃着，而你的眼睛没有移动一寸，你就是盯着它，表盘上秒针走过点滴，分针划过岁月，时针写下句号，在这时，你就知道，死亡即将落到你的头上。而我知道，他快来了，也许就躲在我的门外，手搭在把手上，等着十二点的钟响，马上——我不记得我在这个房间呆了多久，下午有时候会有阳光透过纯白如同新娘的盖头的窗幔透进来，有时候也不会，晦涩的灰乌泱泱地占领这并不宽大的空间，耀武扬威地插满得意的旗，一开始我还能感受到刺痛，很细微，却仍有感觉，后来只觉得阳光有些刺眼，毕竟我要死了。在我还算年轻的时候，人们劝导我要取悦自己，我照做了，于是我便学会取悦我自己，事实上，他们说的还算有道理，但那是在我还没有快要死的时候，可我现在快要死了，悲伤、痛苦尽管淹没这个一无是处的老人吧，就像波涛在贝壳里喧嚣，像风在山谷里呼啸，让他来、让他来，一切都将结束，为何不让他来，这时，快乐再也不起眼了，只有伤痛，疤痕能让一些东西永恒，你也知道，那时便是一种解脱。

 

    我坐在那张轮椅上，像每一个昨日和明日一样。说来，我已经不太记得我有没有吃过饭，也许吃了也许没有，大多数时间，我都在思考，回溯往日的时光，瞧，这没有什么意思，但是似乎每一个人在去世之前都有这一段时光回溯，或许只是我的有些漫长，从上一秒到下一秒，我仍在回忆。东方的道教，我在中年时读过一些，说来可笑，即便是作为中年人的我也并不合格，仍迷惘、困顿于世俗千千万，用他们的说法来说，倒是美妙一些，是作为蝴蝶而活，还是成为人而梦，到底是参透不了。点点滴滴，水滴穿石，我还是没那个耐性。

 

_但事情并非这样，他记得他的初夜。那个女生像头牛一样扯开自己的胸衣，猛地抓住他的手就往上揉搓，那张脸上是淫荡的、母猪一般扭曲的表情，他从未见过这样的女人，只觉得一种说不出的恶心、呕吐感，他的阴茎硬不起来，却强行被女人含着，卖力地吞吐着，手指灵活地套弄，可他勃起不来，但女人要交差，大抵是一些苟且的交易。之后，他便对性爱产生了一定的偏见，你得用些什么，才能换到宝贵的精液。_ 说句玩笑话，我确实认为早年间的一些经历（或许说阴影）才是真正早就这个人的主因，即便那只占了你生命中极小的一个部分，他的影响却被无数的扩音器放大，直到震破你的心房，穿透你的颅骨，我了解，毕竟接下来你也会知道我不过是个从小听着连环英雄故事睡觉的普通人，那时候母亲的头发是乌黑发亮的，蜜糖般的声音讲述着老套的故事，天知道为什么我百听不厌。你想当个英雄吗，像救世主那样？我想过。日日夜夜的想过。做梦都在想，后来长大了却也知道不过是大梦一场，母亲的头发不再乌黑，夹杂几缕白发，她不再讲述那些幼稚、理想的童话，我没再在那张疏离冷漠的脸上瞧见过阳光，却又在一个乌云遍布的早上，听见最后一声爱的叹息。我想，这大约便是每一个人最后的归宿，一声叹息埋入土里也植入另一个人的毛发。

 

    有阳光的时候，我大概是无用地高兴着的，这时记忆也会变得鲜活，像在光圈下舞动的尘埃。生动、雀跃，号角声会时不时响起，介于生与死之间，梦与幻之间，人老了便会耳鸣，可能我只是在做梦，这太正常了，你一旦衰老，修普诺斯及他的胞兄便找上你来，即使披上隐身衣也无处隐藏，然后你便开始挣扎，像魁地奇赛场上那颗不停被击打的游走球。

 

_他开始做春梦，泡沫般梦幻，声色犬马，情色异常。他有段时间常做，可能十五六岁的男生性欲旺盛，根据劳什子的说法，本该如此。他也梦遗，第二天醒来的时候偷偷清洗床单，躺在裸露的褥子上，放空思想。根据他的经历来说，春梦对象是个男生倒不算惊奇，糟糕的初夜能毁了一切关于女性胴体的绮丽幻想。他在想自己是怎么操他的，用尽办法榨干那个人最后一滴精液，让他黑色的发丝缠绕住他的手指，像一个戒指，青年会用渴求、渴慕的眼神盯着他，嘴边划过来不及吞咽下的唾液，如同一颗流星。这使他再次勃起，可他不打算处置他的老二，闲置着它，本质上，他不热衷于性爱，或许只是渴望建立一段值得信赖的关系，他愿意交付自己的后背，将所有的一切坦露、坦白，他将交代所有，他的爱、他的名、他的姓。而他想，一个男人最重要的东西便是他的姓名，可他愿意将所有交付他的英雄，完完整整，将每一个字的拼写原原本本的告诉他，他会说，只是天上那颗常年都在的星。他成为不了英雄。便交由爱来完成延续。_

 

_（未完）_


End file.
